


Baby Hippos

by AvaDiablo



Series: Don't (make me) call my wife [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Aiba calls Shunsuke over to his house. He's in tears.





	Baby Hippos

Masaki opened the door, teary eyed, sobbing badly, startling Shunsuke who was not expecting to be greeted that way after Aiba's weird phone call that had him hasting over to Aiba's apartment.  
"Omg, what happened?" Aiba couldn't explain it if he wanted too; words turning to gibberish and half-sobs. He gave up and just moved in for a well-deserved hug.  
Kazama ushered them both inside. He was very much used to Aiba's quirks, but he'd rather was inside the privacy of Aiba's house than out on the porch in plain public view where peering eyes would probably make more out of the hug than it really was.  
Aiba left him in the genkan soon after, retreating to his living room where he started sobbing twice as much making Kazama wonder what the heck was going on. Did someone die?  
Troubled by his weird behavior Kazama exchanged his shoes for his house slippers (personally bought by Aiba since Kazama was nearly living there if he wasn't home), forgoing to take off his jacket hurrying inside.  
"Aiba, what's wrong?"  
Aiba just pointed to his tv, indicating it as the source for all the grief he was experiencing. Kazama couldn't see anything for swampy underwater images that weren't very appealing to him.  
"What are you watching?"  
"Baby hippos."  
Kazama eyed him with raised eyebrows, growing suspicion that Aiba might want one.  
"Baby hippos? Are you kidding me? You called me all the way over here for _hippos_??"  
"There were three and they were happy and *sob* now there are two. It was so horrible!" Kazama seriously doubted his friendship for a split second, but this was Aiba and he was used to this by now.  
Kazama sighed shaking his head in disbelieve and a growing headache.  
"I'm going home," he announced deadpan, turning around. Aiba grabbed his friend's wrist with both hands to keep him there.  
"Don't leave me alone!" he pleaded with teary eyes, "Please stay!"  
"Aiba, you made me miss dinner. I'm not calling my wife for this to tell her I'm staying over for _baby hippos_! I'm not staying!"  
Dark pools of heartbroken emotion were directed at him in full force, blinking, the slight pout making Kazama's heart ache. The whole image of Aiba sitting on his knees, holding his arm was making him clench his teeth by the sheer emotional blackmail Aiba was throwing his way... This was so unfair.  
God damn it.


End file.
